A New Life
by dirtykinks
Summary: When Death Eaters attack the Burrow Harry runs after them, but when he is cornered by Fenrir Greyback all bets are off.


I have loved the poll I created that has brought me to write this fic, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

* * *

And so here it is NUMBER ONE of my Poll!

* * *

Harry in true Gryffindor fashion didn't even take a second to think before he ran into the large marsh-like field behind the Burrow after the Death Eaters that had attacked them. He was running through the tall thick grass unable to really see in the dark when he came face to face with Fenrir Greyback. Harry knew he would have no chance against him when they were this close to each other, even with his wand Fenrir Greyback was still a werewolf and most of the spells Harry knew wouldn't even leave a scratch on him. Even though he knew they wouldn't do anything to him Harry started to fire off spell after spell at Fenrir as he tried running away, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to out run Greyback, but he hoped to run far enough that he ran into one of the Weasley's so that he might have a chance to escape.

But that didn't happen. Each spell he threw at Greyback did nothing as they hit him, Fenrir didn't even look a little bit concerned. He simply started to run, getting closer and closer to Harry, and much to Harry's shock and fear he got so close he was able to grab Harry and pull him against his own body. As Fenrir held Harry in his grip he smelled Harry, the delicious smell of innocence came flowing off him in waves. It was so good that Fenrir decided to ignore Voldemort's orders of not harming the teen and bit him at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. For a normal werewolf you had to be in your wolf form to be contagious, but after so many years Fenrir had discovered an ancient spell that allowed a werewolf to be able to turn anyone even when not in werewolf form.

Harry screamed in agony as he felt his skin being ripped apart by Fenrir's sharp teeth. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry remembered that werewolves couldn't turn anyone into a werewolf unless in werewolf form, but that was clouded by the pain that was radiating from his shoulder and spreading through his whole body.

Fenrir lightly lapped at the blood that was streaming from the open wound he had just made when he saw three order member come bursting through the tall grass, they all looked shocked at the sight they were greeted with. Before anyone could move the dark mark suddenly appeared in the sky overhead, a signal that it was time for the Death Eaters to leave. Fenrir tightened his grip on Harry before apparating away before the order members could attack him. And take his prize away.

He apparated them to his personal cave, the secret room behind them, if you want to get technical. His pack lived in an area dotted with many caves that had become their homes, and this was his personal one. Laying Harry's unconscious body down on a small pile of animal furs he pulled out his wand, many people thought he hated magic and wizards, but it was just the wizards he hated, he loved his magic and would never give that up. Looping his wand around in a complicated pattern he warded the hidden room so that no one but him could enter or leave it, making sure that Harry couldn't escape, and no one could rescue him.

Making sure everything was secured he apparated away and to Slytherin Manor to report to Voldemort. When he reached the throne room everyone but Lucius and his lord had left.

" _Crucio,_ where were you? You were supposed to come right here after you left the Weasley's home."

"I did something that while you might not be happy with, will help you greatly."

"And what pray tell is that?"

"I've turned Harry Potter into a werewolf and taken him away, and hidden him where he will not be able to escape. So he will no longer be able to stop you my lord." Said Fenrir as he braced himself for his lord's anger.

Nothing happened, no spells came flying at him. He looked up to see his lord looking to be at war with himself. He looked pleased one second, pissed the next.

Minutes went by without any response from Voldemort.

"My lord," said Lucius, eyes leveled to the ground as he spoke. "This is a good thing, as a dark creature now he will be feared and loathed by the wizarding world. It will weaken them, and make it all the easier for you to take over. Not to mention if Fenrir keeps him he can make sure his never will be able to try and stop you. Fenrir can keep him under complete control."

"That does make sense... I won't punish you this time, but you better make sure his is never a problem again. And if you ever do anything like this again, don't think some talking will save you from my anger."

"Thank you, my lord. Lucius. I'll go now." Said Fenrir as he apparated back to his cave.

He took a quick look in the back room at Harry, who was lightly tossing back and forth, but that was normal even unconscious the turning process was painful and slow. So he would be out for days as it worked it's way though his body.

Harry woke slowly, floating in and out of consciousness. He felt like he had been hit and dragged by the night bus, everything hurt, his mouth was so dry when he moved his skin cracked and started to bleed lightly. But it was his shoulder felt like it was burning hot and freezing cold at the same time. Forcing his eyes open he looked down and saw a blurred mess of dried blood and teeth marks.

Feeling sick at the sight Harry turned his face away from the disgusting sight and then let out a whimper of pain, as he turned his head the movement had pulled at the tender wound leaving his body taut with agony.

Taking several deep breaths over the next few minutes Harry tried to get his body to relax and calm down from the sudden onslaught of pain. Once the pain was gone he figured out that anything more than a slow, small crawl would send his body back into agony. It took hours more than it should have but Harry had to find if their was a way out of the small cave like room he was in. Finding none Harry turned his thoughts back to his mangled shoulder. He remembered running into the field behind the Burrow, he remembered running into someone but he couldn't for the life of him remember anything else but pain. From the looks of the wound and where we was he knew it was a werewolf, and that he must be with some werewolves that were if not loyal to voldemort, allied with him.

While he had been looking Harry had reopened the cuts on his shoulder, which caused him to look around even more for something, anything to use as a bandage. Finding nothing Harry decided to use his shirt as a bandage. Taking it off carefully he wrapped it around his shoulder as best he could using only one hand. He tried using both but when he moved it caused more of the marks to open letting a new wave of blood to come running down his now bare chest. Just when the cuts had slowly stopped bleeding did pain start radiating from every part of his body, he felt like he was melting from the heat filled pain that got stronger with every second. It got so bad that his vision started to darken at the edges and then completely covered his sight sending him back into unconsciousness.

This was how Fenrir found him when we came back from reporting to Voldemort, he could tell from the faint tingle of magic that was still lingering in the air that the transformation had started. In a few hours Harry Potter would be a werewolf. Fenrir hoped from the size and build of his body Harry would end up being a submissive werewolf, having had waited to long to find a mate Fenrir was near desperate to find one. Fenrir had always preferred men and the few submissive male werewolves he had met had already had mates, as male submissive's were rare and when one was found they tended to find a mate very fast. It had always been seen as a sign of power and strength to have a male submissive as a mate, but it was considered a dishonor and despicable to take one as a mate when you liked females and not males.

Kneeling next to Harry he removed the shirt he had wrapped around his bite marks and started to lick at the wound knowing that with werewolves their saliva helped wounds heal faster. Pulling away minutes later he took another look and noticed it was starting to heal like he thought to would and before he could get up he caught the scent of a submissive, looking around he couldn't see anything that would smell like that. So he brought his nose back down and closer to Harry and breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of a submissive werewolf. Not believing his own nose he sniffed again, and again to make sure he hadn't lost his mind, and he wasn't Potter was a submissive werewolf.

Not believing his luck he went and got his beta, the one person he trusted the most to come and smell Harry to make sure Fenrir's nose wasn't playing tricks on him. Before his beta, Lysander, even got close to Harry he confirmed that he was a submissive werewolf.

Knowing that it would be a few days before Harry woke up he closed the very well concealed door and left to get prepared for when Harry woke. He decided right then and there that no matter what he would have Harry as a mate, he wouldn't, couldn't afford to let another submissive slip through his grasp.

Harry couldn't move when we finally woke his whole body ached, like it had been ripped apart and put back together, which is almost exactly what had happened. Opening his eyes Harry was shocked to find that he could see perfectly. He hadn't ever been able to do that as not many people knew that the glasses that Harry had worn for years had never been the right prescription, yet his sight had been much worse without them so he worn them even though they didn't help that much. But now he could see everything, he started crying at how much he now new he had missed. He looked everywhere he could trying to take everything in as though he would suddenly lose his new found sight. As he moved his eyes around the room he got the scare of his life as he looked on the sight of Fenrir Greyback. Almost jumping out of his skin he started to jump up, but half way up the onslaught of more pain stopped him dead in his tracks, sending him crashing down to the floor, which in turn caused more pain.

Saying nothing Fenrir walked over and picked Harry up the laid him back down on the crude bed he had made for Harry out of the furs that he kept in the room.

"You shouldn't move to much or suddenly like that, it will just cause you even more pain. Rest you'll feel better once your body finishes healing, and gets used to the new changes."

"C-changes?" Harry croaked out, his voice hoarse from that days of disuse.

"Yes, if you haven't guessed you are now a werewolf, and your body has gone through many changes. Almost all of them were internal, like how your body works, sight, smell, and in your case your reproductive system. You are a submissive werewolf now, not just a regular werewolf, and as a submissive werewolf your body has changed to be able to carry children." Said Fenrir choosing to be blunt and not dance around the issue.

"Submissive? Children?"

"Yes as a submissive werewolf you can have children with a male mate, submissive male werewolves can only get pregnant, they can't get anyone pregnant. And under normal circumstances you would be sought after by many werewolves, but as it is I've been looking for a mate for many years, so I've decided you will become my mate."

"Mate, with you." Harry said before he fainted.

Half an hour later Harry woke again to Fenrir still sitting next to him on the ground eyes set on him like a hawk watching his prey.

"I don't want to be your mate, I don't want to be a werewolf, let me go." Said Harry unable to keep the words from pouring out of his mouth.

"No. Lord Voldemort has allowed me to keep you on the condition you will never cause any more trouble for him, by remaining with me."

"No. No, this is not happening, it can't be." Said Harry shaking his head back and forth, closing his eyes to try and stop the flood of tears that threatened to start cascading down his cheeks.

"You have no choice. And until you prove to me you can be trusted I'll make sure you won't cause anyone, let alone me any trouble. Even if that means locking you in this room till you've given me many pups, and never allow you to see them after their birthed till your attitude changes."

Harry had always wanted children, his own family. Hearing Fenrir's plans to force him into having children then keeping them away made his heart start to break. "No, please I'll do whatever you want, just don't keep any children I have away from me. I've always wanted to have children, you can't take them away from me."

"When the time come,s if you do as you're told and prove to me I can trust you, I won't take any of them away from you."

"Thank you." Said Harry hoping that he could do whatever was asked of him, if he was going to have children he want to be able to enjoy them, despite the way he was going to have them.

THE END


End file.
